Seducing Chaos
by phoenixtears07
Summary: AU. One night changed both of them. They just didn't how much those changes would affect their lives. Yullen DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. It was amazing how one night could change his entire life. Yullen

Warnings: Lemon!! Yaoi, if you're underage or easily offended by such things…well, no one said you have to read this, so don't blame me if you scar your eyes. There's some cursing too.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

--

"Where'd he go? Find him!"

"I saw him go in that alley!"

"After him!"

Allen held his breath as several men ran past the cluster of trashcans he had chosen to hide behind. He allowed himself to breath again when they didn't notice him. Allen cautiously stood and cast nervous glances around, half expecting to be ambushed.

"Stupid debt collectors. Stupid Cross." A gurgling sound echoed in the small alley. The white haired teen groaned. "I'm hungry."

He nearly had a heart attack when he heard the debt collectors' voices. Allen frantically looked around for a safe place to hide.

"Fuck! I swear I saw him run into that alley."

"He's probably hiding somewhere around here then. Look behind everything. He owes us a lot of money, so don't let him get away."

Seeing no way out, Allen looked up and would have shouted "Hallelujah!" if not for the intimidating debt collectors coming his way. He jumped up and caught the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder, quickly pulling himself up. Allen quietly climbed up to the third floor and swung himself through the conveniently open window. Closing the thick curtains, he backed further into the room.

Allen glanced around what had to be a bedroom judging by the large comfy looking bed. Besides that, the only other furniture in the room was a nightstand next to the bed and a dresser. A lamp sat on the nightstand. The cream-colored carpet felt soft even through his shoes.

Whoever lived here must not care for personal effects and was a freakishly neat person. Allen couldn't a speck of dust anywhere. No pictures were in sight. No clothes on the floor. The bed was neatly made.

Forgetting why he was in someone else's apartment, Allen walked towards the door, hoping to explore the place more thoroughly. Maybe get a little insight on the person living here. At least, that's what he told himself.

His plans were cut short when he heard two muffled voices. Allen froze. 'Shit, did they find me?'

He couldn't understand what was being said, but the lack of screaming and insults had to be a good sign.

Moments later, a door closed and footsteps sounded heading towards the room. Allen hastily backed away from the door, not looking at where he was going.

Just as the door opened, the back of Allen's knees hit something, and he lost his balance, falling backwards. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the floor. Instead, his back hit a soft surface.

"Hey, who are you? How did you get in here?"

Allen opened his eyes, a little dazed. It took a few moments for his mind to register that someone was standing in the doorway, and that person had just spoken. "Uh…"

A soft sigh. "Fine, don't answer. Aren't you a little young?"

Automatically defensive, Allen sat up and glared at the person. "I'm 18! And in a few months, I'll be nineteen. I'm not too young!"

Realizing that he had just yelled at a complete stranger, Allen felt his face heat up. "I-I'm sorry for yelling. It's just people always make fun of me for looking like a fifteen year old." He studied the shirtless man leaning in the doorway.

Long black hair flowing down his back. Dark eyes. Oriental features. High cheekbones. A lean build but with defined muscles. A flat, toned stomach. A tattoo over his heart of a character similar to the number three surrounded with flame like marks trailing onto his shoulder. He found his eyes moving further downwards despite his burning cheeks.

"Like what you see?"

Allen jumped a little at the seductive tone directed at him but somehow managed to stammer out a reply. "I-I uhh…I'm sorry for intruding into your home."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, unfortunately for you, my last customer just left, and I'm not selling anything else tonight. So, you can leave the way you came in. Next time though, use the front door. And I only take cash."

Allen felt his jaw drop after the man's first sentence. His mind sluggishly processed the information and came to one conclusion. 'Oh my God! He's a drug dealer!' "Umm…I-I'm not here to b-buy anything."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Then why are you here?"

'Shit! If I say something wrong, he might kill me!' "I was running from some debt collectors, and they managed to corner me in the alley down there. Then, I saw your window open, so I climbed up the fire escape and hid in here. Please don't kill me!"

"…Kill you? Like I'd take the time and effort to dump your body in some secluded place. You're not worth it, beansprout."

Allen sat still for a moment, torn between feeling relieved that he wouldn't be dying tonight and offended at being called a beansprout. His voice was subdued but held a hint of irritation. "I'm not a beansprout. My name's Allen."

"Good, I have a name to give to the cops when I call them about some kid breaking into my apartment."

Allen gaped at the man. 'The _drug dealer's_ going to call the cops on _me_? The hell? Is he on crack? …Wait, he might sell that stuff so it's possible that he _is_ on crack. Shit! Is a _high_ drug dealer more likely to kill me?' "I didn't break in! The window was already open!"

"Just because the window's open doesn't mean that you should enter, beansprout. Do you see anyone else jumping in?"

"…No." 'Probably because everyone else around here already knows that you're a drug dealer and isn't stupid enough to even try to break in.'

"Then get the hell out."

"You were polite earlier, now you're acting like a jerk. You're even calling me names. I already apologized for entering without permission. What's your problem?"

"My problem? I just don't want to play nice with someone who's not a customer. And I hate being used, beansprout."

"How exactly am I using you? And why are you calling me a beansprout?"

"I'm paying for this apartment, and you're using it to hide. That means you're using me. And you're short, scrawny, and white like a beansprout."

"I was born this way. I never asked to be short. And your logic sucks."

"Che. Whatever. Get out."

Allen glanced at the window. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"They're still out there looking for me, so let me stay a little longer."

The man stalked past Allen and pulled back the curtains to stick his head out of the window. "Oi! Shut the fuck up! You bastards are waking up the whole building." He traded a few more insults with the debt collectors before shutting and locking the window. A harsh yank closed the curtains again. "Any other problems, beansprout?"

Allen's stomach suddenly decided to introduce itself. "Umm…do you have any food around here?"

The man gave Allen an incredulous look. "You want me to feed you?"

"You don't have to…"

"Che. How long do you plan on staying on my bed?"

Allen blinked a few times at the question. "What?" He finally caught on and jumped off the bed as though it burned him. Blushing a bright red, Allen awkwardly got to his feet.

Smirking, the man brushed past to open the door.

Allen looked around uncertainly. "Uhh…what…"

"You wanted to eat, didn't you?"

"Oh, you really don't have to…"

"Che, hurry up before I change my mind, beansprout."

Allen obediently followed. "I'm not a beansprout."

--

The rest of the apartment, as far as Allen could see, was as sparse as the bedroom. Only the basic necessities were allowed to take up space.

And, it turned out that the man had a completely stocked fridge. Allen thought he was in heaven…until the jerk opened his mouth and tainted the atmosphere with his harsh tone and scathing remarks. So to spite his rude host, Allen cleaned out approximately three quarters of the contents in the spacious fridge, much to the man's chagrin. The only reason Allen didn't finish off the rest of the available food was because he did feel a little, a tiny bit, grateful to the man for chasing off the persistent debt collectors that had been tailing him since early afternoon.

"Che. A scrawny beansprout that eats more than an elephant."

Allen couldn't respond since his mouth was completely stuffed, so he settled for glaring.

The man ignored the glare and continued to read the book he snagged from the coffee table in the living room area.

Allen cleaned off the last plate and put it into the sink. He was about to start washing the large pile, but the man grabbed his arm.

"Leave it. You full?"

"Umm…I suppose so?"

The man rolled his eyes and began pulling Allen out of the kitchen. "Then let's go."

Allen stumbled along, confused and a little apprehensive. "Go where?"

He was dragged to the bedroom before the man spun him around. Allen opened his mouth, but he was roughly shoved back. The teen felt something hit the back of his knees and his back met the bed a second time that night.

He tried to sit up but a weight settled on top of him and his arms were pinned to either side. "What are you doing?"

The man smirked. "Like I said, I hate being used. So, for providing a place to hide out, getting rid of those fuckers in the alley, and feeding you most of my fridge, I require payment."

"B-But I don't have any money on me."

"Who said anything about money?"

"Earlier, you said that you only take cash."

The man leaned back, raking his gaze over the smaller body under him. "I'm willing to make an exception, beansprout." He moved forward and licked a wet trail up the teen's throat.

Allen tensed and began struggling. 'Oh my God, I'm going to be raped by a drug dealer! This is all Cross's fault. Him and his fucking debts.' "I-I don't think this is a good idea. I mean we don't even know each other." Despite everything he let out a breathy moan when the man began sucking and nipping a sensitive area.

"…Kanda."

Allen's breath hitched when the man bit down. "W-What?"

Sighing, the man pulled away and looked straight into the teen's eyes. "Name's Kanda. 22 years old. Now we know each other so stop talking, beansprout." He released the teen's arms and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a pale chest and flat stomach.

Allen snapped out of his shock when cold air hit his chest. "Ah! What are you doing?!" He tried to pull his shirt closed.

"I'm taking my payment. Stop making things more difficult."

Allen nervously looked for a way out of his predicament. "I d-don't think this…I-I never…"

Kanda studied the flustered teen. "You've never had sex before."

Turning a brighter shade of red, Allen slowly nodded. He was starting to come to terms with the entire about-to-be-raped-by-a-drug-dealer situation. At least his first time would be with someone really attractive, unless the jerk opened his mouth, but that was little consolation. He would have preferred someone without a possible criminal record or record in the making. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kanda unbuckled his belt. "Wait! Stop! This is going too far."

"How so, beansprout?"

"Stop calling me a beansprout. I don't want to have s-s-se….I don't want to do _that_."

"Che." Kanda grinned. "Fine, I'll be gentle, Moyashi."

"Mo-moyashi? …Wait! I just said I don't want to—"

Kanda cut off the teen by leaning down and licking a pale pink nub, causing Allen to yelp in surprise. "I'm not stopping so there's no point in complaining. Just enjoy it, Moyashi."

Allen pressed a gloved hand to his mouth, hoping to keep the traitorous moans from escaping.

Kanda took his time exploring the smaller body. He pulled away to tug off the teen's shirt.

Allen grabbed the man's hands. "Don't! Just leave my shirt on."

Kanda didn't say anything, but he left the shirt as it was. Instead, his hands moved to Allen's pants.

The white haired teen closed his eyes as he felt Kanda unbutton his pants. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying this. He was still afraid but the new sensations and building pleasure overrode the diminishing fear.

Allen felt Kanda's hand curl around his growing hardness. "Ahh…" His eyes snapped open when a wet tongue lapped at his tip. His head fell back when warmth wrapped around him as Kanda took him into his mouth. "Ngh…K-Kanda…" It didn't take long for the unfamiliar pleasure to peak. He cried out as he released.

Kanda swallowed all of it. Sparing the dazed teen a quick glance, he reached over to the nightstand to dig around in the drawer. A moment later, he pulled out a mostly full bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount into his hand and pressed a tentative finger against the other's entrance, watching for the teen's reaction. As expected, Allen tensed and wide silver eyes met dark blue. "Che. Relax, Moyashi. It won't hurt as much if you don't tense up."

The response was an indignant glare. "Easy for you to say."

Kanda just shrugged and worked another finger in, stretching the tight muscles. "I'm giving advice. You should follow it. Or at least try to."

"S-shut up." Allen looked away, embarrassed. He tried to relax but the jerk was not helping by adding another finger.

Once he was satisfied, Kanda pulled his hand away and positioned himself, slowly entering. He hissed at the tightness, wondering if he should have stretched the teen a little more.

"Ngh…"

Though the sounds the younger one made sorely tested his practically nonexistent patience. He wanted to pound into the tight heat but forcefully restrained himself. He found himself reluctant to hurt the teen under him any more than necessary. Once he was fully seated, Kanda found a slow, steady rhythm, allowing Allen to get accustomed to the sensations.

Kanda momentarily lost the rhythm when he saw the tears sliding down the teen's face. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Allen's. The teen opened his eyes. Kanda spared a thought to wonder about the unique scar running through the other's left eye.

Neither knew how long they just stared into each other's eyes, breaths mingling. Allen tilted his head up to kiss Kanda.

Kanda jerked away before their lips met, an unreadable look in his stormy eyes. He thrust in at another angle.

Allen's back arched as a wave of pleasure raced up his spine, the other's odd behavior forgotten.

Kanda kept that angle, hitting the bundle of nerves with every thrust. He kept his gaze centered on the teen's neck, unwilling to meet the other's eyes.

When both were spent, Kanda rolled to the side, sprawling on the other side of the bed. Allen fell asleep right away, but Kanda stayed awake.

He silently berated himself. Sleeping with the kid had been a mistake.

The white haired teen had intrigued him at first. He had been relieved that the kid wasn't a customer.

He should have kicked the teen out right after getting rid of the debt collectors.

But those innocent eyes drew him in. Made him wonder if he had ever had eyes like that. Bright and clear, seeing the world with a positive light.

He doubted it.

Kanda threw his arm over his eyes to block out the dim light from the lamp. He always saw the darker side of life, never sparing a thought for the positive things.

A disgusted feeling twisted and thrashed in his chest. This had been a mistake.

Innocent. The kid was innocent. And naïve.

And he…he had touched something not meant for him. How could he ever deserve something as bright as the kid laying next to him when he was so tainted?

But what's done is done.

Kanda doubted he would ever see the beansprout again after tonight, so that was one problem solved.

As for the self hatred twisting his gut, he'd sleep on that.

He would also have to clean up the kitchen tomorrow. The beansprout had made a mess. Not to mention restock the nearly empty fridge.

How could one beansprout cause so much trouble in the matter of a few hours?

Kanda suppressed the urge to punch the person sleeping next to him. Instead, he rolled onto his side and prepared for another restless night.

--

I'll get around to updating my other fics whenever I feel like writing them. I don't like abandoning fics.

Yay!! A lemon followed my mild angst. Crappy angst but still angst.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU. One night changed both of them. They just didn't how much those changes would affect their lives. Yullen (It's hard to think up a good summary at 3 something in the morning)

Warnings: language, slight shounen ai (? Maybe? It's kinda mentioned I guess)

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

--

Blue eyes snapped open as an inner alarm clock went off. Kanda shifted to sit up ignoring the sticky feeling. It wasn't anything new.

What _was_ new though was the source of heat next to him. Kanda blankly stared at the white haired person lying next to him.

Memories slowly seeped through his sleepy daze. Right, the beansprout that broke into his apartment last night. The one he shouldn't have fucked.

Kanda lazily rolled off the bed and searched around for his discarded clothing. He pulled on his pants but left them unbuttoned as he left the room to raid the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. 5:42 in the morning.

He barely spared a fleeting look at the sink piled high with dishes. Opening the fridge, he came face to face with mostly empty shelves. Kanda felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. Another reason he should have kicked the beansprout out the door last night. The brat had only left the condiments and several take-out boxes with questionable content.

"Che."

He slammed the fridge shut and stalked to the bathroom to shower off the evidence of his activities last night. When he finished, he returned to his bedroom. His eye twitched at the sight of a peacefully sleeping beansprout curled up on his bed.

Kanda Yuu was not happy. And if Kanda Yuu was not happy, then the people around him shouldn't happy either. With that thought in mind, pushing aside the fact that he just thought about himself in third person, Kanda kicked the teen off his bed.

Allen woke to something striking his ribs, a momentary airborne sensation, then a jarring impact when he hit the floor. "Oof…"

Feeling more than a little satisfaction, Kanda smirked. "Get up and get out, beansprout. I need to go buy food since you cleaned out my fridge last night."

The teen groaned and slowly sat up, fully aware of the uncomfortable twinges in his abdominal area. Allen was not particularly fond of the dirty, sticky feeling. He glanced at the irate man standing a few feet away. "Uhh…Can I shower first?"

Kanda resisted the urge to commit beansprouticide. Not that he couldn't, mind you. He had plenty of shady connections and they wouldn't mind taking time out of their day to hide a body and erase any evidence that would lead back to him for free, but it would cost a lot to hire someone to come and clean out the blood stains in his new carpet. So, for the sake of keeping things simple, he held back from doing something he would later regret. Though the sprout seriously tested his self-control when he heard the other's stomach growl.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Shower in your own place."

Allen pouted. "Please, I promise I'll be quick."

Kanda's hands itched to wrap around the brat's throat. The thought had some merits. After all, strangulation wouldn't leave bloodstains. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, tamping down his murderous thoughts. He was prepared to thoroughly curse out the beansprout when he opened his eyes to a sight that left him gaping, threats and vile words forgotten.

--

The twenty-two year old grumbled underneath his breath as he watched the stupid beansprout step out of the steamy bathroom happily drying his hair with a towel.

"Ahh…that felt good."

The sprout must have a serious death wish. His only consolation was the brat's slight limp. May the manipulative bastard burn in the eternal fires in the deepest depths of hell. What kind of man would use watery puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted? How fucking clichéd. Of course, Kanda disregarded the fact that his defenses crumbled faster than a cookie in a hyper kid's hands under that look.

"Umm…do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Kanda sent the kid a venomous glare. "No. Now get out."

Allen huffed out a breath. "You don't have to be so rude."

"Che. Why the hell would I suddenly be nice to you?"

"I thought you would have attempted to be a little nice since you took my v-vi…vir…" He flushed a dark red. "Since we did _that_ last night."

"You want me to play nice 'cause we fucked?"

Allen glared indignantly at the dark haired man, though the bright red blush on his face lessened the effect. "Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"Che. Was it suppose to? You were just a quick fuck, beansprout. Get over it."

Allen blinked back tears, suddenly feeling smaller than ever. Last night had meant a lot to him, and now the jerk was calling him a quick fuck? Anger and shame swirled in his chest, darkening his blush. He had no idea what to say, so he pushed past the dark haired man to run out the door.

Allen wrapped his arms around himself as he walked back home to his small apartment. He should have known that Kanda wouldn't care. The older man's harsh attitude and cold demeanor spoke volumes. Still, Allen had hoped. Hoped that the man would warm up to him even a little bit. Ever since he was a child, everyone had always shunned him. For his arm. The scar over his eye. For his white hair. They called him a freak. A monster. And maybe he was.

No one could ever care about a monster.

He felt dirty and used. Cold. Alone. Like before Mana found and adopted him. Like after Mana's death years ago.

Mana had been the only one to show him affection. The only one to look past his deformities and loved him anyway. And how did he repay his adopted father? He killed him. He killed the only person who looked beyond the monster and saw a lonely boy craving warmth and affection.

Allen somehow found himself standing in front of his door. He quickly slipped inside, collapsing against the door as his legs finally gave out. He wasn't sure when the tears had started, but they wouldn't stop.

--

Kanda sat, leaning against the front door. After the teen left, he hadn't done anything productive other than brood. Though the brooding only produced unwanted feelings twisting and churning in his gut.

He couldn't get the beansprout out of his head. The shocked, hurt look on the kid's face when he coldly dismissed last night. The dull silver eyes just beginning to tear up.

Kanda gritted his teeth and tried to shove those useless thoughts and emotions to the back of his mind, but he found himself unable to forget how the kid had looked…broken.

He rubbed his temple, frustrated but unable to do anything about it. He wanted to chase after the kid and tell him that last night hadn't been just another meaningless fuck.

But he didn't because this was for the best. The sprout deserved better, deserved more than someone as fucked up as he was. He didn't want to weigh down the kid with his dirty past and heavy burdens.

This was for the best. At least, that's what he told himself as he got to his feet. Life wouldn't stop just because he felt guilty.

--

A week passed. Allen pulled himself together and pasted his usual fake smile on in time for college classes to start.

Black Order University held a prestigious air and a reputation to back it. Some of the best had graduated from here, and more were expected to. Allen had managed to enroll due to Cross's connections to the place, although the redhead had a phobia regarding coming anywhere within a fifty mile radius of the university.

Allen admired the architecture of the castle-like building. Very impressive and more than a little intimidating.

He quickly made his way to his first class. When he entered the room, he saw that the only occupant was a redhead wearing an eyepatch and a coat emblazoned with the university coat of arms depicting the Rose Cross.

Allen nervously cleared his throat. "Hi. Um…is this History 101?"

The redhead looked up from his book. "With Professor Bookman? Then yup, you're in the right place. No one's in here 'cause class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. By the way, I'm Lavi. Nice ta meet ya."

Allen smiled. "My name's Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you, too."

Lavi grinned and put his book down. "Ooh, I bet Yuu-chan would find you real cute."

"Who?"

His grin gaining a mischievous air, Lavi threw his arm over Allen's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it. You'll meet 'im later. So, how old are ya? You don't look old 'nough ta be in college."

A little flustered at his lack of personal space, Allen tried to pry off Lavi's arm to no avail. "I'm eighteen. I just look younger."

"Oh, even better. I'm pretty sure Yuu-chan can get off on that."

Cheeks reddening, Allen tried to push the redhead away. "Umm…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then, let me tell ya 'bout good ole Yuu-chan. He's really good-lookin' with a really hot body and a fuckable ass ta boot."

Allen had no idea who Lavi was talking about, but the degrading remarks made him feel bad for whoever Yuu-chan was. "I don't think you should talk about other people like th—"

He was cut off when the door opened.

"Che. Isn't a little early for you to be molesting someone, baka usagi?"

Lavi was standing in front of Allen, blocking his view of the person standing by the door, but the voice and tone were painfully familiar.

"Hey, you're here! You usually show up late for mos' your classes."

"Shut up, fucking usagi. And stop molesting students in the classroom."

Lavi shrugged. "But it's so fun." He turned and swung Allen in front of him. "And I found a really cute one this time. I think you'll like 'im."

Allen blinked a few times, a bit dizzy from the sudden movement. "K-Kanda."

The dark haired man stared at the teen with wide eyes. "Moyashi? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for class. What are you doing here?"

"Che…you're really eighteen?"

Allen gaped. "Yes! I _told_ you I'm eighteen. How old did you think I was?"

"Hmph. You look like a high school student. Anyone can lie about their age."

Lavi had silently watched the two, amusement shining in his one green eye. "So you two know each other?"

Allen flushed. "I-I…not really."

"Che. It's none of your business, usagi."

The redhead continued to grin. "Aww. You're so mean ta me, Yuu-chan." He pulled Allen closer. "Now that you know what Yuu-chan looks like, Moyashi-chan, I need ta tell ya somethin'. You can looky but no touchy 'cause Yuu-chan and I are in crazy love with each other. You wouldn't wanna come 'tween us now, would ya?"

Allen was spared from answering when something flew past his head and smacked into Lavi's face.

"Fucking hell, Lavi. Don't go around spreading false rumors. You say that again to anyone else and I'll rip out your fucking guts and feed them to Komurin."

Lavi gulped and raised his hands in surrender. He knew to back off when Kanda used his name. And using the threat of Komurin, Komui's vicious pet demon rottweiler, Kanda was definitely serious. "Ok. Ok." He grinned at Allen. "Jeez, you would think Yuu-chan would be nicer ta his best friend and a little teasin', wouldn't ya?"

Allen gave an uneasy laugh. "Ahh…well…"

"Che."

Kanda tossed his bag down and settled into a seat in the back of the room. He seemed intent on ignoring everything.

Allen chose a seat near the front as students began entering.

When the class was full, Lavi smiled and walked to the front of the class. "I guess everyone is here now, so let's begin. I'm Professor Lavi Bookman."

Allen blinked in disbelief. Because of both Lavi's position as a professor and his use of formal speech.

"Welcome to History 101."

--

When all his classes were over, Allen breathed a sigh of relief. College was harder than he expected. He turned the corner and nearly ran into someone. Allen backed away, an apology on the tip of his tongue, until he saw who it was.

The annoyed look the Asian's face had Allen backing further away. "Watch where you're going, Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Che. Whatever."

Allen gritted his teeth, holding back any retorts. Instead, he looked at what the older man wore. A coat similar to Lavi's except where the redhead's was waist length, the coat Kanda wore fell to his ankles.

Lavi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, throwing his arm over Allen's shoulders again, much to the teen's discomfort. "Hey, Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan. Whatcha guys doin'?"

Lavi had lapsed into informal speech again.

Allen looked between Lavi and Kanda. "Umm…Is there something special about the coats you guys are wearing? I saw a few people wearing similar ones, even one of my professors."

The redhead pressed a finger to his lips and somehow winked despite having only one visible eye. "Sorry, Moyashi-chan. That's a secret."

"Oh, well then, why is Kanda in a 101 class? Didn't you say you were twenty-two?"

Kanda glared at the teen and stormed off with a sharp "Che."

Lavi laughed. "_That_ is a long story and I think Yuu-chan would prefer ta keep it a secret."

Allen pouted. "Can you tell me _anything_?"

"Let's see. How 'bout I tell ya 'bout Lenalee and her crazy brother?"

--

Allen sighed. After hearing horror stories of Komui's drill, he escaped Lavi's clutches and went home.

He had already eaten dinner. Finished most of his homework. Cleaned the apartment. Paced for half an hour. And now he was bored, sitting at the kitchen table tracing invisible patterns onto the smooth surface.

And through everything, thoughts of a dark haired man haunted him. Kanda glaring. Kanda without a shirt. Kanda smirking. Kanda with his eyes glazed with pleasure as he thr—

Allen slammed his hands onto the table and stood, overturning his chair from the abrupt movement.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!"

He grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. He didn't want to think about what had transpired a week ago. He didn't want to think about the jerk at all. It was Kanda's fault for reopening his old scars and making his old insecurities resurface. He was going to confront the jerk once and for all.

--

Kanda viciously swore and threw his book across the room. "Fucking beansprout needs to mind his own fucking business."

He had returned home in a foul mood and refused to meet with any of his clients. He wouldn't be able to work, not if these useless feelings continued to plague him.

His temperamental fit was interrupted by a knock on the door. Eye twitching, Kanda growled and opened the door, fully intending to yell at the person who dared to intrude while he thought up ways to commit beansprouticide without getting caught.

His words died when he saw the person standing in front of him. Surprise flashed over his face before he schooled his features into a bored expression.

A soft chuckle from his visitor. "Hello. How fares the little sheep that got away?"

"Tyki Mikk. What can I do for you?"

The dark skinned Portuguese grinned maliciously.

Kanda gritted his teeth and mentally prepared himself for the long night ahead.

--

Terms to know from the Kandanese to English Dictionary:

beansprouticide: [been sprout i sīd] noun. the act of intentionally killing a certain beansprout…namely Allen Walker.

This time, we get a glimpse into Allen's mind. And he's pretty screwed up too.

And Tyki shows up to make Kanda's night worse. And Allen…he's thinking dirty thoughts 'bout Bakanda.

I'll get into Allen's and Kanda's pasts later.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: language cause it's Kanda, and mentions of semi-non-con

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

--

Allen rolled over and blindly reached out to shut off the annoying ring of the alarm clock. He sleepily opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his room.

The teen groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Last night had been a failure. He had chickened out halfway to Kanda's apartment and ran home to sulk over his cowardice. Besides, Kanda probably would have slammed the door in his face for daring to make an appearance for no reason except to yell and rant.

Allen mulled over his situation, only to become more frustrated. Ever since that night with the dark haired man, he had been completely out of it. He zoned out more often, daydreaming about the temperamental man.

He suddenly sat up tossing the blanket to the side, determination on his face. "I'll talk to Kanda _today_. I won't yell at him or run away. I'm going to settle this…thing between us and continue on with my life."

His resolve in place, Allen prepared for the day with more zeal than he'd shown in years.

--

He mentally cursed the persistent sunlight shining onto his face. He really didn't want to wake up just yet, so he stayed still and made a list of all the things he absolutely despised at the moment.

First, the sunlight. It needed to get the fuck away so he could go back to sleep.

Second, the throbbing pain coursing through his body.

Third, the damn Portuguese Noah who was the cause of the pain mentioned above.

Fourth…his life in general. He wondered if he was better off dying now rather than later.

Kanda clicked his tongue, remembering what that bastard Mikk said last night. "Gray, huh?"

--

Flashback ('cause a story just ain't complete without a flashback…hindsight is 20/20 after all)

_Kanda allowed Mikk to enter his apartment without complaint. This wasn't the first time Tyki had visited him, and it wouldn't be the last. He closed the door, already dreading what would come next, and turned around to find himself trapped against the door. Tyki's arm's positioned on either side of his head, cornering him._

"_Miss me?"_

_Kanda struggled to keep a blank expression in place. "As much as I would miss getting my eyes gouged out, bastard."_

_The Portuguese chuckled. "Pity. I like your eyes now. Full of fire and defiance. Not too long ago your eyes were dull, lifeless. I suppose the Black Order did our little stray sheep some good. "_

"_Che. Don't compare me to a farm animal."_

_Tyki leaned forward to kiss him, but he turned his head to the side, feeling lips brush his cheek. "One of these days you'll have to stop turning away like that. We're all sheep in this game we play."_

"_I never asked to be a part of this game."_

"_But you are. A single gray sheep in a world of black and white. Too dark to be a part of the white flock. Too bright to be a part of the black flock."_

"_What about you? If I'm gray then what are you?"_

_Tyki grinned. "I'm a black sheep who doesn't mind wearing white fleece every once in a while. To walk whichever side I wish to walk on. That's what makes this life so fun."_

_The Portuguese reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disk, waving it in front of the younger man's face. "I'm willing to wear a little white this time. There's some extra information on here that I slipped in without the dear Earl's knowledge."_

_Kanda made to take the disk, but Tyki pulled it away. "I'll give it to you after I get my payment. Does that sound fair, little gray sheep?"_

"_Che. I hope you die a painful death, fucking Noah."_

_Tyki laughed as he slipped the disk back into his pocket. "What a sharp mouth." He put his hands on Kanda's shoulders and pushed down. "Let's put it to better use, shall we?"_

_Kanda bit back his retort and obediently kneeled. He reached for Tyki's belt, reluctantly swallowing his pride to do his job._

--

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Tyki was gone and the disk lay next to him. At least the bastard was decent enough to put his cell phone close by. Kanda flipped it open and dialed a number by memory.

The phone rang a few times before the person picked up.

: Yuu-chan! Where've ya been? You might show up late for most your classes but at least ya show up. Didya elope with someone without telling your best friend? How could ya? I'm heartbroken, Yuu-chan.:

"Lavi."

There was a short silence on the line. When Lavi spoke again, his voice was serious. : What's wrong? Did something happen? :

"Tyki stopped by. You need to come and pick up the disk, since I can't right now."

He heard the redhead take a deep breath. : Shit. How bad is it? :

"Just come and get the fucking thing, Lavi."

: Ok, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. :

"Yeah, whatever, usagi."

Kanda hung up without saying goodbye. He sighed and tossed the phone aside.

He wanted to get up and wash off the blood and other fluids, but any movement caused a sharp pain to race up his spine. He continued to curse the Portuguese in his mind. Bastard had penetrated him dry without any preparation. At least the blood had reduced the friction a bit, easing some of the pain.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to do much in his condition, Kanda threw his arm over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Or at least try to forget the things Tyki did to him last night.

--

Allen watched Lavi hang up with a serious look on his face. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to Kanda?"

The redhead blinked, he had forgotten about Allen standing next to him. He forced a smile. "Ahh, it's nothin' much. I gotta go though. See ya 'round, Moyashi-chan."

Allen caught Lavi's arm as the older man passed by. "Wait! What happened to Kanda? You're going to see him right? Let me come with you."

"Sorry, kiddo, but I don't think Kanda will want you to see him in his condition."

"Condition? Please, Lavi, I need to talk to him anyway…if you don't let me come with you, I'll just follow you anyway."

Lavi sighed. Kanda wouldn't be happy if Allen showed up with him, but he didn't want to waste anymore time arguing. Kanda had been uncharacteristically subdued, and he didn't like it. The dark haired man was supposed to be yelling and calling him an idiot rabbit, not sounding like he was ready to jump out the window at any given moment. But then, Kanda always became withdrawn after Tyki stopped by for a visit. He hated seeing his best friend so down.

"Fine, you can come. Just don't freak out or anything. Dealing with Yuu-chan is going to take up most of my attention."

Allen nodded and followed the redhead.

--

He watched Lavi pull out a key and unlock the door. Apprehension fluttered in his chest. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Lavi's serious demeanor had him extremely worried.

Allen wasn't exactly sure why he was worried for the jerk, but he pushed aside his petty misgivings. Kanda could be seriously ill. Or hurt. Or dying.

"Hey, you said you weren't going to freak out! We haven't even gotten into the apartment yet and you look like you're about to have a breakdown."

Allen blinked and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry."

"Man, maybe you should just sit in the kitchen. I don't know how bad Yuu looks, but I don't want to chance you having a panic attack while I take care of him."

The teen pulled himself together. He was stronger than this. "I-I'm okay. What happened to Kanda?"

"Well, I don't know the details, but Yuu usually comes out worse for wear whenever that guy comes over."

"That guy?"

"…I'll tell you the story later. Right now, we need to take care of Yuu before he loses his patience and hurts himself even more by trying to do things by himself."

Allen looked around the spacious apartment. Everything was neat and orderly, almost exactly like when he was here a week ago. The short hallway past the kitchen had three doors. One for the bathroom and the other was Kanda's bedroom. The third door was a mystery to Allen.

"Umm…where's Kanda?"

"Oh, probably in the bedroom."

"But we just passed Kanda's bedroom."

Lavi grinned as he stood in front of the door to the third room. "How do you know which one is Yuu's bedroom?"

Cheeks reddening, Allen stumbled for an answer. "Eh…w-well…you see…um…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll grill you for the details later. You sure you want to see Yuu right now?"

Allen nodded.

Lavi sighed. 'I hope Yuu doesn't yell at me for this.' "I guess we should stop wasting time then."

He opened the door and winced at the sight that met him. He heard Allen's gasp and watched the white haired teen run past him to hover over the man sprawled naked on the bed. Lavi gritted his teeth, wanting to tear apart the one who hurt Yuu.

Blood had soaked into the cream colored sheets. The red fluid was smeared on Kanda's thighs covering hand shaped bruises. Red marks stood out on the Asian's pale skin, littered over his neck and collarbone. Kanda's wrists were rubbed raw from being tied to the headboard, and the rope used had been carelessly tossed onto the ground.

Allen stood over Kanda, unsure of what to do. Where to start. He looked to the silent redhead. "Lavi, what should we do?"

Lavi walked towards the bed. "Hey, Yuu. Wake up, Sleepin' Beauty. Your Prince Charmin' is here ta save ya. Do I have ta kiss ya ta wake ya up?"

Kanda stirred, moving his arm enough to uncover one eye. "Usagi. Go away. The disk is right there. Get out and let me sleep, fucker."

The redhead gave him a painful smile. "Now, now, Yuu-chan. This isn't the first time I came to get a disk. And did I ever just leave you like this? Nope. So, I'm going to help you and you're not going to complain." He reached down and grabbed one of Kanda's arm, draping it over his shoulder to help the other stand. "Upsy daisy, Yuu-chan. You need a shower."

Kanda hissed as the movement brought a new wave of pain. "Fuck. When I'm better, you're dead, usagi. I'll shove Mugen so far up your as—Ah! Shit, does it look like I can stand, Lavi? Fuck, I'll just tie you up and toss you into Komui's yard so Komurin can use you as a chew toy."

Lavi grinned, although it was rather strained. "You're using some pretty scary threats, Yuu-chan. I'm trying to help you here."

"I never asked for your help."

Allen stood to the side listening to the banter. "S-Should we be moving Kanda right now? Maybe we should call the police. Or an ambulance."

Kanda finally noticed the teen. "What the hell are you doing here, Moyashi?"

"I was worried so I came to make sure you're okay."

"Che. You don't know me, yet you were worried?"

Lavi interrupted. "Now that you're kinda standing, Yuu-chan, we need to get to the bathroom. And no need to call anyone, Moyashi-chan. "

Kanda grimaced. Standing was painful enough. He didn't like the thought of walking, even with the rabbit's support. "Just put me down and get the fuck out so I can go back to sleep."

The redhead grinned. "I will. After you get a shower."

Kanda spat out a few choice curses as they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

Allen quietly followed, still wondering if he should call someone. He had no idea what was going on, and seeing Kanda bloody and bruised made him uneasy. Wouldn't normal people be calling the police instead of showering?

Once in the bathroom, Lavi motioned for Allen to come closer, which the teen did albeit a little reluctantly. Kanda might have been hurt, but that didn't mean he lost all his bite.

"Here, Moyashi-chan. Switch places with me."

"Eh? Why?"

"Che. Like a little sprout like him could hold my weight."

Allen glared. "I can. Watch me, jerk."

Lavi just smiled as the two glared at each other, sparks flying. He could already see the beginnings of a beautiful relationship. One full of arguments and endless fights. And really hot sex. The sex would make up for everything wrong in the relationship. A wicked idea forming in his brilliant mind, Lavi cleared his throat. "Ok, on second thought, we don't need to switch places."

Allen turned his attention to Lavi. "Huh? Why not?"

The abnormally wide grin should have been the first sign. One Allen did not catch.

"I think things would work better now that there's a third person here. So, Moyashi-chan, I need you to strip."

Dead silence in the bathroom.

"The fuck, usagi. Are you on drugs?"

"Uh-oh. I think I broke Moyashi-chan's brain."

"Che. I wish _your_ brain would break so I don't have to deal with you."

"Aww, that hurts. Don't you wanna see little Moyashi-chan strip?"

"I'd rather stick a hot poker into your eye."

"Then that means you _do_ wanna see him strip for ya."

If he could have, Kanda would have punch the redhead. And added in a few kicks just to make sure the rabbit stayed down. "Oi! Moyashi, wake up."

Allen blinked a few times. "What?"

Lavi snickered at the zoned out teen. "You need to strip."

Allen felt his cheeks heat up. "W-Why?!"

"You need to help Yuu-chan shower. Just help him stay standing, that's all."

Allen frantically looked for a way out of this situation. Stripping meant taking off his shirt. And he didn't want anyone seeing his arm. His disgusting arm. "I-I…" He shook his head, backing away.

"Moyashi-chan?"

Kanda watched the teen, remembering the way he refused to take his shirt off. "Che. You do it, Lavi. The faster we get this over with the faster you get the hell out of here."

Lavi looked disappointed. "Alright. Here, Moyashi-chan. Switch places with me so I can strip. I'll put on a show for ya."

Allen took Lavi's place, blushing as Kanda's arm wrapped around his shoulder. The older man was lighter than he expected.

Kanda put more weight on his own feet, ignoring the twinge of pain from that slight movement. He didn't want to burden this kid with his problems.

--

Once Kanda was clean, they helped the dark haired man into the other bedroom. The one Allen was familiar with. As soon as they passed the doorway, Kanda pushed Lavi away and kicked his unwanted guests out of the room.

"But, Yuu-chan, I don't want ya ta suffer more than necessary."

The only answer was a door slammed into their faces. Lavi sulked and mumbled about mean best friends.

Allen's hair shadowed his eyes. "What's going on, Lavi? You said that you would tell me the story. Kanda's hurt and all you did was clean him up. Why not call the police? Or bring him to a hospital? There was a lot of blood."

The redhead stopped his childish antics, becoming serious again. He ran a had through his hair, pulling his headband down around his neck. "Alright, let's talk in the kitchen."

They sat at the table, neither saying a thing.

"Tell me, Lavi. I can't understand if you don't explain anything. I'm not a little kid. You don't have to protect me from the world."

Lavi sighed and looked down at his hands. "Believe me, Allen. In this ugly world, you're _still_ a kid. Age doesn't mean a thing. Not when you haven't seen the real-life horrors out there. But I'll tell you anyway. Let's begin with this. How much do you know about the Black Order?"

--

I'm updating this story kind of fast. It won't be like this once classes start since I'm writing these chapters around 2 or 3 in the morning. So, the next update won't be for a while cause I have to get used to going to school again.

A lot of explanations in the next chapter too. So, you will just have to settle with this until I get around to writing again.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Yullen fic. The Tyki raped Kanda part was for the drama and angst and a bit of plot movement.

Warnings: language, mentions of yaoi

Disclaimer: Why am I still doing this? I don't own D. Gray Man.

--

_Lavi sighed and looked down at his hands. "Believe me, Allen. In this ugly world, you're _still_ a kid. Age doesn't mean a thing. Not when you haven't seen the real-life horrors out there. But I'll tell you anyway. Let's begin with this. How much do you know about the Black Order?"_

Allen was thrown off by the question. "It's…a university."

When the white haired teen didn't say anything else, Lavi cleared his throat. "And?"

"…And…you teach there?"

The redhead waited a few moments, until he looked up and saw the confusion on the other's face. "That's all?"

"There's more? What does this have to do with anything?"

Lavi opened and closed his mouth several times, accurately portraying a fish to Allen's slight amusement. "This has to do with _everything_…aren't you Cross Marian's apprentice?"

"Apprentice? I don't know what you're talking about. He's my legal guardian, if that's what you're asking."

"So…Cross didn't tell you anything about the Black Order except that it's a university?"

"Yeah."

Lavi could almost hear the gears clanking in his head. Why would a man, who's been missing from the Order for nearly four years, suddenly send a kid here without giving him any prior knowledge of why the Black Order existed? What was Cross's objective? His motives? What does he seek to gain?

If there was one person who he couldn't figure out, Lavi would have to say Cross Marian. The man was resourceful and willing to use anyone and anything to accomplish his goals, whether it benefited the Order or not.

The redhead bit back a sigh. Thinking of the AWOL General always gave him a headache. "Alright, why did Cross send you here to attend the Black Order University?"

The teen visibly deflated. "He said and I quote, 'Allen, I am sending you to attend the Black Order University. If you refuse, I'll bury you in so much debt that you'll still be paying it in the afterlife, you hear me? Even if you're an idiot with no sense of direction, I'm sure you can find the place on your own. Like hell I'm going anywhere near that hellhole.' Then he hit me on the head with a hammer." Allen rubbed his head to sooth the phantom pain. "When I woke up, he was gone. The only things he left were the address of the University and a pile of bills in my name."

Lavi sweatdropped. Was it his imagination or was Allen tearing up? 'What kind of torture did Cross put him through?'

Pushing aside his past traumas, Allen got back on track. "So? What's so important about the Black Order?"

The redhead hesitated. "I don't think I should tell you anything."

"Eh? Why not?"

"I thought you were one of us, considering you were sent here by Cross Marian, but you're not. I can't just tell you 'cause there's a lot of sensitive information."

"Then tell me about Kanda."

Lavi looked away, unsure of how to answer. A cheerful tune began playing, making him jump in surprise. He pulled out his cell phone.

Allen watched Lavi nod and give one-word answers.

The redhead flipped his phone shut and gave Allen an apologetic look. He stood, preparing to leave. "Sorry, Allen, but I can't tell you about Kanda. I gotta go. You're better off forgetting this whole thing."

The teen jumped up and caught Lavi's arm. "Wait! How can you expect me to forget all this? Are you a part of some organization? If you are, then tell me how to join."

"Allen."

"Please!"

"Why? Don't you get it? This could put you in danger. Are you willing to risk your _life_ for some information?"

Allen opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

Lavi pulled his arm away. "Seriously, Allen. This isn't something you decide to do because you're bored and need to pass the time. Getting involved could get you killed. Or at the very least hurt. You have your entire life ahead of you. Don't throw it away. Forget about Kanda. He'll be fine. I know I must sound like a real bastard saying that, but Kanda's been through hell and back already. He's a survivor, that one. It's a disgusting life he and I live. You're a nice kid, Allen. I don't want to see blood on your hands. I'm going to be late if I don't go. I'll see you in class."

After Lavi left, Allen collapsed into the chair he occupied earlier.

Why _did_ he care so much? Didn't he promise himself, after Mana's death, to never let anyone close? To never let anyone become important? To never form bonds that would only hurt in the end? Why was he going so far for someone he didn't know, someone who practically raped him not too long ago? 'But I was willing, wasn't I? I didn't really fight against Kanda. I barely struggled to get away from him. And he had been careful. He said he would be gentle and he kept his word. I fell asleep next to him afterwards. He may have said a mean things in the morning. He glared at me a lot. He doesn't seem to be a very nice person. But…seeing him hurt and bleeding. I had a chance to take care of him. To help him. And I couldn't even do that because I didn't want them to see my arm. No. That's not true. I didn't want _Kanda_ to see my arm. I didn't want _him_ to call me a freak and push me away. Since when did I care about what he thought of me? No. No, no, no, no. I can't. I don't want to care about anyone. I spent years closing myself off from people. Years. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I killed Mana. What if something happened to Kanda because of me? But why can't I stop thinking about him? Why does _his_ opinion matter?'

Allen stood and walked to the bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Fearing the worst, Allen opened the surprisingly unlocked door and peeked in. With the curtains closed, he couldn't see much, but Allen was able to make out a lump on the bed. The teen stepped inside and left the door open behind him.

He made his way over to the bed, chaotic thoughts tormenting his mind. What was it about Kanda that drew him? Allen knew he should leave but was unable to tear his gaze away from the sleeping Asian. Kanda was laying on his stomach, his dark hair blending with the dark blue sheets.

Allen found himself mesmerized. He cautiously sat on the bed, careful not to disturb Kanda. Slowly reaching out his hand, he picked up a lock of silky hair, stark black against his white glove. He unconsciously leaned forward to get a closer look. How did Kanda keep his hair so well groomed?

A hand shot up, grabbing a fistful of white hair and pulled Allen's head down onto the pillow. He turned his head to prevent himself from suffocating only to meet a pair of dark eyes watching at him.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?"

Kanda's voice was rough with sleep. The teen wasn't sure why his heart suddenly began racing. Fear? Nervousness? But it didn't feel like either.

He finally noticed how close they were, noses only inches apart. Cheeks reddening, Allen wanted to look away but Kanda's eyes captivated him. In the dim light peeking under the curtains, unguarded dark eyes gleamed with so many flickering emotions that Allen couldn't name them. There was confusion. And guilt. Sadness. Regret. Loneliness. The teen held his breath watching the various emotions run past those stormy eyes. He vaguely felt the older man's hand absently run through his hair.

"Kanda?"

Those eyes, Allen wouldn't mind staring at them for hours on end, but he doubted he would get the chance. Kanda seemed to have realized that he let his guard down because the dark orbs sharpened with anger as he completely woke up, no longer stuck in that hazy plane between wakefulness and sleep.

The Asian fisted his hand again, making Allen flinch from the painful grip. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"N-Nothing! Just checking to make sure you're alright. You didn't answer when I knocked."

"That doesn't mean you can just walk in."

"I was worried."

Kanda loosened his hold on the white hair, but his voice became more venomous, eyes glittering with barely suppressed rage. "How dare you. Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know anything about me, yet you're _worried_. Why? What fucking reason could you possibly have to worry about me?"

Allen got up, moving away from the bed and gingerly rubbing his sore scalp. Again, why? Why was he worried? Why did he care? He looked away from Kanda.

"I don't know." Allen backed further away, his voice lowering to a whisper. "I don't know why. I don't want to but I do." He fled, slamming the bedroom and front door. Ran from his confusing emotions and twisting thoughts.

That night as he towel dried his hair, Allen looked into the mirror. He first noticed the red scar slicing vertically through his left eye, remembering the painful story behind it. A memento from before Mana found and adopted him. A reminder of what he was.

Something else caught his attention. As he stared at his reflection, he saw the emotions flitting through his own silver eyes. Confusion. Guilt. Sadness. Regret. Loneliness.

It hit him then, why he was drawn to Kanda. He first saw it the night he met the capricious man. When he tried to kiss Kanda and the older man pulled away. And just today when Kanda dropped his guard for a short time.

Their eyes. The same eyes. Dull and wearied. Longing for human companionship but afraid of getting hurt. The only difference was Allen hid his pain with fake smiles and false cheer while Kanda hid his with anger and aloofness.

Allen leaned forward, placing his hand on the reflective surface.

Silver. Blue. Color didn't matter. Their eyes were the same or at the least very similar.

"Are you like me? Are you tired, too?"

--

"Lavi, how do I join the Black Order?"

The redhead nearly dropped the insanely heavy book onto his foot in surprise. He spun around. "What?! Why do you want to join?"

Determination in his eyes, Allen refused to back down. "I figured out my reasons. I thought about this for a long time."

"I told you about it yesterday."

"And I think the pros outweigh the cons."

Lavi's shoulders drooped. "Care to tell me your reasons?"

The teen blinked. "Sorry, they're private."

"You sure about this, Allen. Once you join, there's no going back."

Allen nodded.

--

They stood in front of a plain white door marked "Principal."

Allen looked around. "Umm…"

"Here it is. Just go through here and talk to Komui. He makes the decisions. Good luck, Moyashi-chan."

"Wait, La…vi?…" Allen trailed off as the redhead ran as though something dangerous was chasing him.

The teen steeled himself and knocked. Hearing an affirmative, he opened the door and walked in preparing for the worst.

The sight that met him made Allen sweatdrop. A wall of white that turned out to be mountainous piles of paperwork.

A voice reached him from somewhere further in the room. "You can just go around the paper mountain. I'm planning on using all that to start a bonfire one day."

Another voice, more distant as though the person was on the other side of a door, scolded the owner of the first voice. "You better not, Komui. There wouldn't be such a huge pile if you did your work."

"Aww…but Reever, if I do my work, I will have to be away from my precious Lenalee."

Allen couldn't hear the response, but he was sure it wouldn't a pleasant one. He finally bypassed the small mountain and saw a dark haired man wearing a white beret. "Hello. I'm Allen Walker. I'm looking for Komui."

The man turned and smiled. "Ah! The one sent by Cross Marian. I was wondering when I would get to meet you. I'm Komui Lee. What can I do for you, Allen?"

"I would like to join your organization."

"Is that so? Alright, what do you know about the Black Order?"

The teen twitched a little. He wanted to join to find out the answer to that question. "…It's a university."

Komui waited for a moment. "And?"

Ignoring the sense of déjà vu, Allen responded with something similar to what he told Lavi the day before. "You're the Principal here?"

"…You don't know a thing, do you?"

Allen smiled. "Nope."

"Why do you want to join?"

"I have my reasons and I'd rather keep them private."

"You do realize that joining can put your life in danger, right? Are you sure about this?"

The smile never faltered. "I'm sure. I don't mind risking my life." 'I do every time I have to run from the debt collectors or accidentally forget to buy Cross's cigarettes.'

"I see. Well, then follow me." Komui stood and carelessly walking all over the paperwork, pulled a book on the bookcase behind the desk. The bookcase slid to the side revealing a secret passage. "We shouldn't talk about such things in a place where people can eavesdrop."

Allen followed without a word. The case slid back into place behind him. Small lights strung up on the wall lit the small passage. Allen lost count of the number of steps after ten minutes. "How far are we going down, Mr. Komui?"

"We're almost there."

True to his word, they reached another door. Komui unlocked it and led Allen to another office, also filled with unfinished paperwork. "Welcome to the Black Order. The Black Order University is the only entrance to the underground facilities we call Headquarters, although there are several ways to enter HQ on campus. What do you think?"

"It's impressive."

"It is, isn't it? Well, Allen, please sit. We may be in here for a little while. Since you don't know about the Black Order, let's start with the basics. What is the Black Order? It is one of two underground syndicates, specifically created to counteract the other syndicate that calls themselves the Noah family.

"The Noah family has a hand in anything and everything illegal in this city. From gangs to drugs to prostitution rings. Our informant hinted that their reach even extends to the political offices, although we do not know who is on their side.

"We of the Black Order act as the police force. We do have legal jurisdiction, but we do not exist on paper. We occasionally cooperate with the local law enforcement but try to keep to the background when the media gets involved. Most of the time though, our people will take down the illegal happenings that the public has no knowledge of. Any questions so far?"

Allen ran over the information in his mind. "Informant?"

Komui nodded. "For the past year, a member of the Noah family has been passing us information. It may be vague most of the time, but we'll take what we can get. It's usually turns out to be a newly formed gang or some form of competition that the Noah family doesn't like. They send us hints and clues, making us clean up the things they think are beneath them. The most valuable thing is the extra information being slipped to us without the entire family's knowledge. Information about big events and such that we would've never even known about. The informant has been passing it through one of our operatives. Any other questions?"

Allen shook his head, trying to piece together the clues.

"Good. In the Black Order, there is a hierarchy of sorts. There is someone or some people pulling the strings from above, funding us and basically allowing us to exist. Then there are the Generals. There were five in total, but General Yeegar retired a few months ago and General Cross is AWOL at the moment. We were surprised that Cross suddenly sent a recommendation for you to attend classes here. Back to the subject, the remaining three Generals are Froi Tiedoll, Klaud Nine, and Winters Zokalo. I am the Supervisor and my decisions have as much weight as the Generals. Typically, Generals scout the city looking for promising recruits, while I send the operatives out to complete 'missions.' Next in the hierarchy are the operatives. Specially trained in whatever field they wish. The operatives are jokingly called 'exorcists' and the name somehow stuck. I suppose in a way, they are cleansing the streets, making this city a safer place to live. Well, after the exorcists are the finders. They are sent out to search for possible problem areas. I know this is a lot of information to take in."

Allen shook his head. "Not really. Everything makes sense."

Komui fixed his glasses, the light glinting off the lens. "Alright. You say you wish to join the Black Order, but what would you like to do? Since General Cross sent you here, then the first assumption is that he wanted you to become an exorcist. But, it is your choice."

"What about the coats? The ones emblazoned with the Rose Cross."

"Ah, exorcists were those coats. The Generals wear something similar except lined with gold."

Allen considered his options for a moment. "I would like to become an exorcist then."

Komui frowned. "The exorcists are the ones in most danger."

"I'm fine with that."

The Chinese man sighed. "Very well, I need to get your measurements for your coat. As for the training, I'll have to find someone to train you."

The door was suddenly kicked open.

"Damn it, Komui. Where the fuck is my…Moyashi?!"

"Kanda?!"

"Oh, you two know each other?"

Allen looked away from Kanda. "Kind of."

Komui looked ecstatic. "Great! That settles it then."

The teen blinked. "Settles what?"

"Your trainer of course! Since you two already know each other and all."

Kanda snarled. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The Chinese man grinned. "Kanda, you are going to train Allen here to become an exorcist. This is the new mission for you. Have fun, you two."

Komui stood and ran out the room. He had caught sight of his wonderful, amazing, darling little Lenalee walking by with coffee.

Allen and Kanda were left to stare at each other, one nervously chewing his lip and the other angrily grinding his teeth.

"What the fuck did you do, Moyashi?"

Allen didn't meet Kanda's eyes. He hadn't been expecting the older man to be here. He had no idea how to act, considering his little episode yesterday. "I wanted to become an exorcist."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

The teen hesitated. He couldn't tell Kanda the real reason. "Why do you care? You just have to train me."

Kanda fisted his hand. He really wanted to punch the stupid beansprout right about now. Instead of acting on his impulses, he turned and walked out. "Move it, Moyashi."

"What are we doing?"

"Training."

"Now?"

"What do you think, moron?"

"Jerk, my name's Allen. It's not that hard to remember."

"Che."

--

Well, now that some of the explanations are out of the way, I should mention now that there is no Innocence.

There should be more smut later on though.

I find angst to be very fun to write. Although it's not as angsty as I wanted it to be.


End file.
